Materials
The canon crafting rules assume you can buy the raw materials at market, but characters may not always have ready access to a merchant. The guidelines below describe excavating and refining your own raw materials. Carpentry and Bows: Deforesting Felling a tree Wood is hardness 5. "Attacking" an object like this automatically succeeds with no attack roll, and inanimates are immune to critical hits. So with 10 rounds per minute, we can get an average of how many damage rolls exceed hardness 5, and add them up. The below assumes a saw or axe that does 1d8 damage. *str 10 will do 6 hp of damage per minute. (6, 7, 8; 1+2+3=6) *str 12 will do 10 hp of damage per minute. (+1 from Str: 6, 7, 8, 9; 1+2+3+4=10) *str 14 will do 15 hp of damage per minute. *str 16 will do 21 hp of damage per minute. *str 18 will do 28 hp of damage per minute. These figures are for a one-handed machete or hand axe. A two-handed lumber axe gets a greater Str bonus, which effectively pushes it up to the next level; str 16 would do 28 hp of damage per level. An axe with a magical bonus will be more effective. An adamantium axe (which ignores hardness) would tear through wood like paper; even str 10 would end up doing 45 hp of damage per minute. The sunder feats oddly have no effect; their bonuses are to the attack roll. Power Attack would add +2 damage to each strike with a hand axe or machete, or +3 damage to each strike with a proper lumber axe. Trees and materials Saplings and young trees are acceptable for poles, weapons, and other tools. *Sapling (3" diameter, 12' high) 5 sp of materials. 25 hp. *Young tree (6" diameter, 24' high) 15 sp of materials. 50 hp. For architecture and transports (anything with planks and timberframe), you need the kind of wood that follows. *Small lumber tree (12" diameter, 36' high) 50 sp of materials. 100 hp. *Medium lumber tree (24" diameter, 48' high) 150 sp of materials. 200 hp. *Large lumber tree (36" diameter, 60' high) 500 sp of materials. 300 hp. *Mighty lumber tree (48" diameter, 72' high) 1500 sp of materials. 400 hp. Trees exist in other sizes, but these are generally the limits of merchantable tree heights. Refining materials Once the tree is felled, you then have to strip it down and plank it out. This is itself a carpentry task (DC 5). *Check 10 will clear 6 sp of materials per hour. Check 10 * DC 5 = 50 sp per day, 6 sp per hour in an 8-hour day. *Check 15 will clear 9 sp of materials per hour. -and so on. Like any crafting check you can use crafting feats, aid another, and accelerated crafting to speed this process up. Masonry: Quarrying Quarrying is what you need for large-scale fortifications and structures - hewing large stone blocks of stone for ease of transport, then stacking and aligning in place. Quarried stone is generally not altogether concerned with the "quality" of the material. Quarrying blocks Stone is hardness 8. There are two methods of getting through this: chipping and breaking. Chipping blocks from a surface is the slow way, as described in carpentry. This assumes a pickaxe that does 1d8 damage. *str 10 cannot succeed. (max 8, hardness 8, does 0 hp under any circumstance; a charitable GM might allow 1 hp per minute on the strength of rolling max) *str 12 will do 1 hp of damage per minute. (+1 from Str; 9; 1=1) *str 14 will do 3 hp of damage per minute. (+2 from Str; 9, 10; 1+2=3) *str 16 will do 6 hp of damage per minute. *str 18 will do 10 hp of damage per minute. As before this is for a one-handed pick, and a two-handed pick is more effective. An adamantium pick is ridiculous. Breaking blocks from the surface is the fast way, using break DCs. Hardness does not count towards sudden force but neither do attack feats - this is a Strength check, and the DCs are high. If the block reaches half HP the DC is reduced by 2. The fastest way is simply to find a boulder field and cart them off. Stone is better than wood about lying around and waiting to be used! Blocks and materials Rocks and chunks are acceptable for knapping and carving hand weapons and tools. *Rock (6" diameter) 15 sp of materials. 15 hp. Break DC 20. *Chunk (12" diameter) 50 sp of materials. 50 hp. Break DC 30. You can form architecture with rocks and chunks but using larger pieces is both stronger and faster (if you can get them there). *Slab (24" diameter) 150 sp of materials. 150 hp. Break DC 40. *Boulder (36" diameter) 500 sp of materials. 500 hp. Break DC 50. *Crag (48" diameter) 1500 sp of materials. 1500 hp. Break DC 60. *Shelf (60" diameter) 4000 sp of materials. 4000 hp. Break DC 70. The weight of stone blocks larger than an entire shelf is beyond most feats of engineering. Clay and materials Clay bricks, adobe, and pottery is a faster, less gruelling approach to masonry. Clay is readily found on or near the surface of the earth, has no hardness, and bakes into nice solid bricks. Assuming a mattock that does 1d8 damage: *str 10 will do 45 hp of damage per minute. *str 12 will do 55 hp of damage per minute. *str 14 will do 65 hp of damage per minute. -and so on. *Handful or pouch: 50 sp of materials. 15 hp. *Bucket or bag: 150 sp of materials. 50 hp. *Barrel or sack: 500 sp of materials. 150 hp. *Wagonload: 1500 sp of materials. 500 hp. That said, fired clay and ceramics are brittle; they have half the hardness of a normal item, and the fragile quality, meaning they break readily on critical hits. Refining materials Stone is less problematic than wood, but still needs to be examined for fractures and impurities that could cause problems down the line, and then hewn into rough blocks that can be readily fit together and stored. Clay also needs to be strained and refined. This is a Masonry task (DC 10). *Check 10 will clear 12 sp of materials per hour. *Check 15 will clear 18 sp of materials per hour. -and so on. At the GM's discretion this step can be skipped for crude fortifications (i.e. stone walls and barricades). Smithing, Metal Armor, Weapons, Locks and Jewelry: Mining Mining is what you need for ores and veins - tearing through large swaths of stone to retrieve the materials you want. This assumes the appropriate Knowledge or Profession checks are made to accurately identify where the materials are, getting in to the closest possible surface and digging in to retrieve the lode. If you're mining blindly, expect to be breaking ground for much longer. Excavating lodes Stone is hardness 8, as before, and the rules in the quarrying section apply. The nature of the ore determines how much stone needs to be penetrated before the lode is exposed and retrieved. Lodes and materials Mining blindly pushes this down one or more steps depending on how much the GM hates you; you may have to break through 400 hp of stone to retrieve 5 sp of copper. The GM is under no obligation to tell you how much is enough. *Chalk, coal, flint, quartz: 1 sp of materials. 15 hp. Break DC 10. *Bronze, brass, copper, tin, obsidian: 5 sp of materials. 50 hp. Break DC 20. *Iron, steel: 15 sp of materials. 150 hp. Break DC 30. *Silver: 50 sp of materials. 400 hp. Break DC 40. *Gold: 150 sp of materials. 1500 hp. Break DC 50. *Platinum, gemstone: 500 sp of materials. 4000 hp. Break DC 60. *Mithral, diamond: 1500 sp of materials. 10000 hp. Break DC 70. Adamantine does not appear as natural lodes. Refining materials Ores require considerably more effort to render into a useable form. This is a Smithing task for ores and a Jewelry task for gemstones, with a DC that varies based on the material in question. *Chalk, coal, flint, quartz: DC 5. Check 10 clears 6 sp/hour, check 15 clears 9 sp/hour. *Silver, gold, bronze, brass, copper, tin, iron, obsidian: DC 10. Check 10 clears 12 sp/hour, check 15 clears 18 sp/hour. *Steel, platinum, gemstone: DC 15. Check 15 clears 25 sp/hour, check 20 clears 35 sp/hour. *Mithral, diamond: DC 20. Check 20 clears 50 sp/hour, check 25 clears 60 sp/hour. Alchemy, Clothing, Leather Armor and Cooking: Gathering Alchemy is largely the art of turning organic substances, plant and animal matter, into extraordinary components. This makes Alchemy materials the art of hunting, gathering, and domesticating. Rather than focus on what might be necessary to set up your own alchemical farm I'll talk about what you can expect to get out of a successful expedition. Tallows, Flesh, and Roots Assuming you can get the animal to give it up, all animals provide fat (good for candles and soap), flesh (good for jerky and steak) and bones (good for soup, tools, and weapons if they're big enough). Some alchemical recipes call for the entire plant, roots and all. *5 sp (fine) *15 sp (diminutive) *50 sp (tiny) *150 sp (medium) *500 sp (large) *1500 sp (huge) *4000 sp (gargantuan) *10000 sp (colossal) Hide and Blossoms Animals also provide feathers (good for fletching), fleece or fur (warm!), and hide and scales (good for armor, and in the case of hide, twine). Plants also provide petals, fruits, berries, and leaves (good for twine and roughage). *1 sp (fine) *5 sp (diminutive) *15 sp (tiny) *50 sp (medium) *150 sp (large) *500 sp (huge) *1500 sp (gargantuan) *4000 sp (colossal) Rare Ingredients When it comes to a rare material component, it's generally not a matter of size. It could be a fine flowering plant or a colossal kudzu growth, a gentle butterfly or an enormous dragon; the rarity comes from the difficulty of locating or harvesting the ingredient. This one is GM fiat - rare ingredients are fetch-quests, and it's up to them how much you need, as well as how much you have to endure for the amount you need. Refining materials This is a Cooking task for food, and an Alchemy task for other substances. *Edibles (cooking) and tanning (alchemy): DC 5. Check 10 clears 6 sp/hour, check 15 clears 9 sp/hour. *Booze (cooking) and other Alchemy: DC 10. Check 10 clears 12 sp/hour, check 15 clears 18 sp/hour.